It's Just a Gift!
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: It certainly wasn't a surprise for her eldest brother to stride, without knocking, into her office one evening. But, for said brother to be holding a gift in both hands on Christmas Eve? Now that was shocking.


Title- It's Just a Gift!

Summary- It certainly wasn't a surprise for her eldest brother to stride, without knocking, into her office one evening. But, for said brother to be holding a gift in both hands on Christmas Eve? Now that was shocking.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Shame.

Rating- T

AN/ Merry Christmas to all! However, to those of you who don't like the implication of Largocest, perhaps go and find another story.

* * *

Amber Sweet lifted both of her feet from off of the floor and draped her legs over the side of her desk chair, idly swivelling the chair from side to side in her boredom. On the run up to Christmas, GeneCo surprisingly wasn't the most fun place to be. All of the staff were stocked up on assignments and Amber didn't really have anything to do, she'd covered all she needed to in order to have a peaceful Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on having nothing to do before Christmas Day arrived.

The youngest Largo closed her eyes for a few moments, then leaned forward and stacked up three files for the third time in ten minutes. Pavi was off entertaining a blonde and brunette, which hardly came as a surprise to anyone. He'd taken to referring to his bedroom as 'Santa's Grotto' and insisting that those who he considered pretty were on his 'naughty list' and had to visit the Grotto to receive a punishment. Amber still found her brother entirely annoying, but he'd became a lot easier to live with now that he'd came to terms with the fact she was in charge.

Secretly, Amber Sweet hated that her father wasn't around for Christmas. It was the siblings' first year without their father with them and Amber was finding it a little difficult to keep it together. Usually, Rotti would have lavished her with all her heart desired and made a huge fuss of her on Christmas day, but this year he wasn't around and she had a feeling Christmas day wasn't going to be the festivity it ought to be.

Her 'special' relationship with Graverobber seemed to have faded too. She hadn't seen him for three months, not even just for an hour or so and he'd seemed to be the last chance she'd get to have a normal Christmas. Amber hadn't been expecting Graverobber to buy her anything flash, but since the two of them had grown closer than just having sex, she'd expected at least a little gift or something to make her smile on Christmas morning.

Amber sighed; she was single on Christmas Eve and likely to receive nothing for all her troubles that year. Perhaps she was the owner of an incredibly successful company and was richer than half of the city; but at least the peasants would have present swapping and family around on Christmas day.

Suddenly, the door to her office burst open and Amber's eldest brother, Luigi, strode inside, letting the door clash closed behind him. Luigi had both hands behind his back and a particularly wicked look on his face, causing Amber to wonder what he was up to. It certainly wasn't a surprise for her eldest brother to stride, without knocking, into her office. But somehow, Amber had a feeling that this time was different.

"What do you want?" Amber asked her brother, not bothering to take her legs down from over the arm of her chair even when Luigi came to perch on the edge of her desk beside her.

"Guess." Came Luigi's reply. His tone wasn't as demanding or aggressive as usual, but had a certain daring quality to it which he knew Amber wasn't likely to refuse.

Amber scoffed, idly flicking her left foot to bash her brother's knee since he had been foolish enough to sit so closely to her; she'd told him countless times not to sit on her desk! "I'm not five, Luigi. What do you want?" She insisted.

"Charming, as ever, little sister." Luigi mocked, "I'm trying to be fucking nice here and all I get is it thrown back in my face. You should be fucking grateful, that's what I want."

Amber sat up a little in her chair, letting her foot rub the inside of her brother's leg subtly. At least she was in a good position to slam her foot where it was sure to hurt if he continued to annoy her. "Depends what I'm expected to be grateful for, doesn't it?"

Luigi's eyes wandered from his sister's face to her foot for a few moments, then he returned to his gaze to her face and smirked. "Fucking little tease," He chuckled, sounding rather amused by Amber. "Are you gonna give a guess or continue to be a stubborn bitch?"

Amber slid her foot higher up her brother's leg and fixed him with a daring smirk, "Call me a stubborn bitch again and I'll definitely give you something. Don't think you'll like it, though." She challenged.

Luigi seemed to consider his options, then shook his head. He'd lost patience with trying to be calm with her, since it was Christmas Eve and all.  
"Fine." He stood up straight, bringing the little box he was holding out from behind his back before dropping it in her lap. "Merry fucking Christmas." Luigi then turned and strode back out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

Amber Sweet blinked at the box that had been left in her lap, trying to decide what it might be. Knowing her brother, the second she tore off the wrapping paper and opened it up, she'd find something humiliating or dangerous inside it. Perhaps he'd became nicer to her and God forbid anyone other than him upset her; but he'd hardly developed a heart within the last year.

Gently biting the inside of her lip, Amber decided to bite the bullet. She set her feet firmly on the floor and put the box on her desk, beginning to take off the wrapping paper. However, after only taking off a few strips, Amber found all she could see was another layer of wrapping paper. It took her a few moments before she'd taken off all the wrapping, but all she was left with was another layer covering the actual gift. Amber frowned to herself, and as she was about to tear off the paper to see her present, writing caught her eye in the top corner of the gift.

_Still an impatient little bitch, I know you too well. It's not Christmas Day yet, __little __sister. Think you can wait until morning to open it? Well, you'll fucking have too. NO EXCEPTIONS. _

Amber rolled her eyes at the message Luigi had written for her, but after much debating, she set the gift in the top drawer of her desk and sat back in her chair.

"Bastard…" She muttered to herself.

He knew fine well she found it damn near impossible to ignore presents! It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

AN/

I haven't written anything in so long, but since it's christmas I decided I needed to get writing in time for the New Year. So, here is my contribution to the holiday and what better way to get into the Christmas Spirit than to write a story for Repo? The second and final chapter will be up tomorrow no doubt. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


End file.
